A Girl's Best Friend
by Jemmiah
Summary: A date with a difference!


A Girl's Best Friend

By Jemmiah

It was, Jemmiah smiled pleasantly to herself, a great thing to be fifteen years of age.

She could finally do things without people raising their eyebrows critically at her, or look down at the clothing she opted to wear, or the color of her lipstick. Yes, at last she could wear exactly what she wanted; eye make-up, a discrete amount of rouge, maybe even color crawlers in her hair if she had a mind to. Accordingly, the length of her boots had increased whilst the length of her skirts had defiantly decreased by an entire inch. It was as if Evla and everyone else finally accepted it. Well, everyone except Qui-Gon, that was…

The man just couldn't stop himself expressing his unwanted opinions. Why couldn't he just accept that she was growing up? Why did he treat her like she was a little girl of ten?

In a way it was amusing, as well as frustrating. Poor Quiggy, so naturally intelligent and compassionate - yet unable to come to terms with the fact that time had passed them all by. She wasn't that helpless, fearful little girl anymore, even although she could turn on the 'miserable waif' look whenever she wanted something badly enough. Truth was she knew she could manipulate the man more or less as she liked, but there was no fun in it anymore. He was just too…honest to deserve it.

Just like his opinions were. Honest. Heartfelt. He didn't want to see her come to harm or be put in any danger. As far as he was concerned, dressing in typical provocative teenage fashion was just asking for the wrong attention. Of course, it was only the 'wrong attention' when it wasn't wanted…

"Can't fault him for wanting to look after me." Jemmiah removed her coat and placed it neatly over the back of the sofa, straightening out the creases in the material. "I just wish he'd let me grow up a bit…"

Whistling an airy Corellian tune, Jemmiah kicked off her high-heeled shoes onto Evla's fluffy white rug and sank back against the sofa, rubbing at the backs of her feet. In this respect Qui-Gon was right; there was a price to pay for sporting the latest fashions! In her case it would be a rather nasty case of blisters come the morning. No matter! She and Spider had enjoyed one of the best days ever round at Verity Filbert's party. Verity had just turned sixteen, which as Spider had reminded her with an insinuating wink, meant she could legally do a whole load of stuff she couldn't before without getting prosecuted.

"Lucky Verity." Mumbled Jemmy.

It had been a wild party, lots of loud music, lots of alcohol and strange fruit punch (strange because Jemmiah could swear she couldn't taste any fruit in it at all) lots of laughter - and lots of rather attractive young boys who had been quite happily casting their eyes in her direction on more than a couple of occasions. Such a change from three years ago, where her sharp, pointed little features and pale skin marked her out as someone who was likely to have problems getting anyone to look on her favourably. But fate for once had been kind, and her features had transformed themselves into a kind of delicate beauty, so that after all her past disenchantment she was almost happy with her appearance! The fact that her figure had become more noticeable as well hadn't done her any harm…

If only she could have stayed out longer and talked with some of those young boys! Well, one young boy in particular…

But Jemmiah had enough of a conscience to know that she had promised Evla she'd be back in time for when she came off her shift at the crèche which, according to a swift glance at the chrono hanging around her slender wrist, should be any time now. No doubt she'd want a full discussion of all that had happened at the party, including who was there and, possibly, who she was likely to be seeing again…

"Evie, I hope you come back soon." Jemmiah gave up trying to massage the feeling back into her feet and let her head lean against the sofa, snaking her arms out along the padded rest. It had been a wonderful night. If only she'd had the courage to say yes when Aydan had asked her out…

Why did she say she'd think about it??? She'd wanted to say yes! But at the back of her mind she was afraid what other people would think, especially after what had happened with Mortimer. Evla would certainly be cautious, and as for Qui-Gon, he'd have her put into an Ympranese convent before letting her see anyone!

"Oh, I need to soak myself in a hot bath." Jemmiah sighed, again looking at her chrono. "Looks like Evie's been held up again at the crèche. One of the squidlings probably up-chucked all over her. Kids - yuck! Disgusting objects!"

The door chime sounded, breaking in on her thoughts just as she was about to treat the empty room to her best rant about how pointless and evil children were. Maybe it was as well she stopped when she did; for it was Evla's job to look after the smelly creatures and she might get upset were she to hear her vociferous opinions over something the older woman clearly loved…

But it wasn't Evla; it was Qui-Gon! Jemmiah gave an audible gasp of surprise. Master Jinn was there; standing right before her - and judging by the confusion making itself apparent in the form of a frown - was equally astonished at what he saw.

"I thought Evla might be back." Qui-Gon's voice was puzzled, and the tall jedi cast his eyes up and down the extremely short black dress with the rather daring plunge neckline, clearly wondering what Jemmiah was doing wearing something so…so…risqué at such a late time of evening. "But it's obvious she isn't otherwise you wouldn't be able to try on ridiculous dresses such as that one you're almost wearing. I'm assuming you'll be taking that back to the stores tomorrow."

"Excuse me!" Jemmy placed both hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes warningly. "I did not get this on a day's credit! Nor did I hire it out. And for your information Evla knows about it!" She stopped just short of sticking out her tongue, deciding that it transcended the boundaries of playfulness and entered into the realms of vulgarity. Besides, it wasn't ladylike.

Mind you, Qui-Gon obviously thought her dress wasn't either…

"I cannot imagine for a moment that Evla would let you wear this…scrap of cloth." Qui-Gon gestured at the offending garment with a dismissive wave. "Don't tell me you are actually going out in that thing!?!"

Jemmy said nothing, merely smiling as she leaned against the doorway, knowing that Qui-Gon would take her silence as confirmation - which he did. So aghast was he at the idea of his 'daughter' traipsing across Coruscant in the most insignificant (in terms of fabric) dress that he actually took a step backwards, totally incredulous.

"And where are you going?" he demanded finally, grabbing Jemmiah's wrist so that he could read the figures on the girl's chrono. "It's half past ten!"

Jemmiah didn't correct his misapprehension. If he wanted to make a big deal of nothing, that was his lookout!

"I have a date." She said finally.

"What???" Qui-Gon nearly choked. "A date?"

"Yup."

"Is that," Jinn folded his arms to show how unhappy he was with this sudden revelation, "date as in boyfriend?"

"I suppose you could say that." Jemmiah pondered the matter for a moment. "Although I prefer the term 'companion' to boyfriend."

"Is he a friend?"

"I guess so." Jemmiah shrugged, playing with the loose necklace around her throat, coquettishly winding a solitary finger around the golden chain.

"And do I know him?" Qui-Gon pressed, becoming more and more mistrustful by the second.

"I'm sure you've seen him, Master J. Now, if you'll excuse me - I have to prepare myself. I always like to look my best for company." Jemmy raised her hand to close off the door, but Qui-Gon was quick to stand in the way, placing his fingers in the hinge so she couldn't shut him out.

"One moment." Jinn insisted, wondering if his padawan had known that Jemmiah was seeing anybody. Usually they were both so close, and Obi-Wan's whole life was a total open book where Jemmiah was concerned. Maybe she had confided in his padawan as to who the mystery boy might be? "What does this individual look like? How old is he? Is he at school with you?"

"No, he's not at school with me. I dunno how old he is. Could be older - could be younger." Jemmiah gave a shrug of her shoulders. "As for what he looks like, I guess you could say he's…" she sought the right word, "small, but perfectly formed. Goodnight!"

And before Qui-Gon could say anything further, this time Jemmiah DID close the door in his face, forcing him to leap back before his nose was removed.

Jemmiah cast the dress aside and stood in a total state of undress, testing the water temperature of the bath with her hand, idly swirling the bubbles around with her fingers, liking the feeling of the displaced foam. It was the perfect way to relax after a long and exciting day. Evla had called to say that she would be delayed an hour and that she would let herself in - although Jemmiah had the suspicion the crèche master was checking that she had got back when she said she would.

Was poor, confused, irritating yet endearingly huggable Qui-Gon still standing outside the door, waiting to see if and when she left the apartment? Or had he given up his vigil? Jemmiah knew that he would remain for a while in the hope of getting another word (or argument) with her, but she thought that even he would have left - no doubt to quiz the unfortunate Obi-Wan as to who her assignation was with! And of course, Obi-Wan did not know the answer! How could he, when her 'date' for that evening was floating about amidst the huge pink bubbles, regarding her with a sightless, painted black eye?

"Well, I said he was small and perfectly formed." Jemmiah smirked, swinging a shapely leg over the bath rail and placing her foot into the water. The little yellow toy bobbed up and down, as if nodding his agreement. "Ah, this is the life! Come on Jemster. You've got a date with a duck…hey! Maybe I should tell Qui-Gon my mystery date has seen me butt naked! He'd have a fit!"

Sliding her body down underneath the mountain of fizzing foam, Jemmiah grinned.

It WAS good being fifteen!


End file.
